


Back to Her

by queenlittlelion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Protective James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion/pseuds/queenlittlelion
Summary: After a particularly harrowing mission, James Bond enjoys time with the love of his life. As he rests, he thinks back on their past dates and important moments in their relationship.
Relationships: James Bond/Original Female Character(s), James Bond/Original Female Character(s) of Color, James Bond/Reader, James Bond/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Back to Her

To no one’s surprise, and despite everything he did, he always came back to her. Not many knew that she existed, but that wasn’t because he was ashamed of her. In an ideal world, she’d always be on his arm. Everyone would know that he was lucky enough to be chosen by her. But that wasn’t the world he’d chosen to live in, so she remained a secret only known by few. The friends that did know about her, though, never failed to correct the idea of him returning to her. Instead, they always insisted that, despite everything he puts her through, she always takes him back. He tends to agree with them, but she won’t let him say it aloud. Every time he got close to uttering words expressing his luck, she shushed him with a kiss. She was lucky too; she’d insist.

He was thinking of his luck, at this very moment, as he sat at Vauxhall Cross suffering through a lecture from M. Q already relieved him of the few gadgets he hadn’t damaged during his most recent mission. He’d already received a shorter, but no less fiery, speech from his friend. Still, at the end of his lecture, Q smiled and told him that he was happy he was alive and that the bad guys were apprehended. The sound of M’s voice faded and he queued back into the conversation. He looked up from his chair to see M giving him an amused look.

“We flew her here, you know.”

At this admission, he perked up. She was supposed to be in America. That was her home. He met her there on his third mission after earning his double-o status. He knew that the most successful missions ended with the bad guy caught and the least amount of civilian lives damaged. He didn’t go out of his way to save every civilian he encountered. She was the exception to the rule. He ran into her while pursuing his target on West Esplanade Avenue. She was nearly bulldozed as the chase picked up speed. He only took a moment to check on her before continuing his hunt. After a particularly harrowing boat chase on New Orleans’s bayous, he caught the bad guy. Tired, and very much ready to go home, he was sitting in the Louis Armstrong International Airport when he saw her again.

Almost immediately he called M and told her to cancel his private airfare in favor of a commercial ticket. He barely gave an explanation and M hadn’t bothered to ask for one. M knew that she would discover his intentions in due time. 

He didn’t tell her that he engineered their meet-cute until their fifth date. In contrast to his normally suave and smooth persona, he was incredibly nervous as he revealed this fact. He expected her anger or fear. Instead, she blushed and cuddled closer to him. On that fateful flight, her stop was his layover. They chatted the entire flight, and he learned she’d been on vacation, having always wanted to see the French Quarter.

“My father spent summers there. I wanted to witness some of the summer magic he always mentioned in his stories.”

James found this woman incredibly endearing and it hurt to lie to her when she asked why he was in Louisiana. Rather than explain that he was an intelligence officer for MI6 he gave a vague explanation about being there for work. When they landed in the city of St. Louis, they got off the plane together. Her sister would meet her, she explained. He glanced down at his watch. His flight wouldn’t leave for another six hours. When she looked up at him with wide, brown eyes he could tell that she was nervous and that she wanted to ask him something. He remained quiet, giving her the space to work through whatever was going through her mind.

“Can I show you my city?” She finally managed.

She looked down, avoiding his eyes as if she was scared that he would reject her. That was the first time he saw her blush. He found himself mesmerized by how the reddish tinge colored her face. It was faint. An unobserving individual might miss the change in hue against her brown skin. But he noticed everything about her.

“What about your sister?” He questioned.

“It’ll be okay. I can take a rideshare. But we don’t have to. It’s only if you want-”

“Please,” he interrupted. “Show me your city.”

She stuck to the main tourist attractions. She showed him the St. Louis Arch, where they engaged in an in-depth conversation on Westward expansion that segued into colonialism. Then, she showed him around the art museum. He could tell that she’d been many times, but he loved her excitement when they entered the European to 1800 section.

When she noticed him studying a sculpture of Pan reclining, she launched into a mini-lecture on Greek mythology. He loved the way her eyes lit up and her hands moved in excitement. He determined, then, that he wanted her in his life for as long as she would have him. She didn’t notice when it happened but sometime during her tour, he took her travel bag. When she told him that she could carry it he only smiled.

“I know. You don’t have to,” was all he said, so her bag remained on his shoulder. He didn’t seem to care or notice that it creased his suit.

As time winded down, she took him to the zoo. He stood out, in his fancy clothes, more so than he did at the previous tourist attractions. As they stood at the entrance, she changed her mind upon remembering his attire. He thought back to an off-handed comment she’d made on the plane.

“It’s your favorite place in the world, is it not?”

She blushed at the fact that he remembered and nodded her head in the affirmative.

“Then let’s go.”

He held out his hand and was pleasantly surprised when she took it. Their fingers laced as they walked Forrest Park. They didn’t have time to roam the entire zoo, but he didn’t mind. He wasn’t really looking at the animals anyway. Instead, he watched her elation at seeing the penguins and lions. But finally, their time ran out. He needed to get back to the airport to catch his flight. Their ride back to the airport was relatively uneventful, featuring a normal amount of traffic.

“Your sister will be here soon?” He asked as he checked in for his flight.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. When she originally planned her vacation, she never thought it would end with her touring her city with a suave, British gentlemen. She felt like she was living in one of her romance novels. With shaky hands, she’d reached into her purse and pulled out her phone.

“Would you mind…?”

He took her phone from her, and she loved how his hands nearly covered her own. She watched as his fingers flew across the touch screen, programming his phone number into it. Then, much to her surprise, he turned the camera lens on them and pulled her close. He stood a few inches taller than her and was able to hold the phone at a perfect angle.

“Wait.”

He’d put down the phone and looked at her curiously. He watched as she let her braids down from the ponytail she’d been wearing. They framed her face well and he’d never wanted to kiss someone in his life as much as he did at that moment. He smiled at her before turning to raise the camera again. He made sure to send himself the photo before handing her phone back.

“Please tell me when you’re with your sister.”

“Only if you tell me when you land,” she’d replied.

Their day ended when he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek before departing for his gate. As he boarded his plane, he knew that he was different, and he knew that she’d been the one to change him. He was done being completely reckless and he was done sleeping around. With any luck, he had a woman to go home to.

“You’re lost in your memories, Bond.”

He looked up and made eye contact with M. He knew that she was studying him, and he regained his composure. He stood and buttoned his suit jacket. He paced the length of her office a bit before addressing the head of the Secret Intelligence Service.

“What is she doing here?” He couldn’t hide the fear that wrapped itself around every word in his sentence.

“She’s okay. She’s waiting for you in a hotel.”

That was all the information M gave him, dismissing him with the wave of her hand. Immediately he was out of the office, determined to get to her.

“For you.”

He looked up to see Moneypenny at her desk. An envelope was in her hand and she extended it toward him.

“The hotel address, her room number, and a key are all inside,” she explained.

He nodded his thanks before hurrying toward the building’s exit. His leg bounced nervously the entire ride. On multiple occasions, he thought about calling her, but every time he glanced at his phone, he looked at a blank screen. She hadn’t called or messaged to tell him that she was in the same city. Yet, M said she was okay. It wasn’t long before he was in the hotel. Impatient, he abandoned the elevator in favor of stairs. In no time he was outside her door and sliding the key into the lock.

He didn’t see her when he first walked in. He gently closed the door and stepped into the living room. Still, he couldn’t find her. A soft, warm, yellow light informed him where she was, though. She was sat in a chair in the bedroom. To her left was the window and to the right was the bed. The lamp hung over her giving her all the light she needed to read her book. Sat on the nightstand was a mug and he instinctively knew that it was filled with spiced apple cider. At his appearance, she looked up. She smiled as she closed her book. Then she was in his arms and he was kissing her.

The book fell to the floor but neither of them cared. His lips were on hers and his hands were holding her hips. He pulled her flush against him. He only kissed her for a second, but it was fueled by a possessive lust and passion. He only separated to make sure that she was okay. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust M, he just needed to see for himself. He unbuttoned his dress shirt that adorned her body. She could have just told him that she was fine, but she knew him. He needed to check. Eventually, his shirt fell away from her and his eyes swept over her body. His hands explored her, looking for any sign of trauma. He ran his thumb, lightly, over a dark splotch that painted her ribs. He looked up at her, with concern in his eyes, but she shook her head.

“I helped a friend move a while ago. I accidentally ran into a table.”

He nodded, accepting her explanation, and continued to explore her body. She kept her hands clasped behind his neck. He stepped back as far as he could without leaving her space. His hands traveled lower until they reached her underwear. He flicked his eyes back to her face and found nothing but permission. With that, he dipped a hand inside. She closed her eyes upon feeling him, but he kept his open. He wanted to see every emotion that flickered across her face. He _needed_ to see her.

“Are you okay?” He finally asked.

She managed to nod yes. He removed his hand and she let him go so that she could discard the last piece of clothing adorning her body. They fell together, into the bed. He got rid of his jacket and waistcoat but remained in his shirt and pants. She shivered, exposed to the cool air, and snuggled closer to him. He brought the blanket around them before kissing the top of her head.

“You took your braids out,” he noted.

“As soon as Moneypenny called. I know you like my curls.”

He smiled and made a mental note to thank his friend.

“Go on and ask, James. You’re happy to see me but you want to know why I’m here.”

“I don’t want you in danger.”

For a moment he allowed his mind to wander down a scary path. He didn’t often let himself entertain these thoughts, but sometimes he did. What if she was there to leave him? What if she finally realized that she could do better than him? He wouldn’t stop her. He wouldn’t make her do anything that she didn’t want to. Besides, it might be for the best. His job put her life at risk.

“I’m not leaving you,” she murmured sleepily. “Stop thinking about it.”

He chucked and she felt the vibrations as she laid against his chest. She looked up at him and placed a kiss against his jawline.

“I think our friends at MI6 knew your mission was particularly difficult, and I think they thought my presence would help.”

His heart swelled at the mention of their friends. The fact that Moneypenny, Q, and even M would do this for him wasn’t lost on him. Neither was the fact that she wanted the three of them in her life.

“Moneypenny called me after your last progress report.”

He looked down at her curiously. “My last check-in was a week ago. You’ve been here all this time?”

“Yes.”

He tightened his grip around her and kissed her again.

“I would have tried to come home sooner if I’d known.”

“I’m glad you didn’t know. I need you focused and safe.”

They sat, in silence, just holding one another until he felt her breathing become slow and steady. Looking to his side he saw her silk scarf discarded on the pillow. As carefully as he could, without waking her, he wrapped her hair for her. They’d left a light on, her mug out, and their clothes were strewed all over the floor. They could clean up tomorrow. His body ached. He was getting older and he knew M would try to put more time between this last and his next assignment. He also knew that if Moneypenny oversaw the correspondence between M and himself, she’d make sure he had enough time to enjoy being with the woman in his arms.

He told her his profession on their eighth date. He expected her to either call him a liar or run away from him afraid. He saw the wariness in her eyes as if she was trying to figure out if she believed him.

“You know, that explains how you ended up on my flight.”

He couldn’t fight his smile at her acceptance. They were staying in, lounging in a television-less living room. They’d spent the last few hours talking and eating before she began reading to him from her latest book. He wasn't originally planning on tell her what he did. She was sat in his lap and her voice was lulling him. It was at that moment that he realized this woman was his home. He felt safe with her. She deserved to know everything, to feel safe with him. She made it through two more chapters when she closed her book and looked at him.

“Is what you do scary?”

He decided not to lie.

“It can be. I’m often in threatening and unpredictable situations.”

She hesitated, but he squeezed her affectionately. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck, causing her to shiver.

“Whatever it is,” he whispered. “You can ask.”

“Have you killed someone before?”

“I do have a license to kill.”

“What does that mean?”

“It doesn’t have to be self-defense. I can initiate the use of lethal force.”

She studied him. While he possessed an exceptional poker face, he allowed her to see the fear that clouded his piercing blue eyes. She turned in his lap and took his hands in hers. She studied them as if she could still see gun powder residue or blood. He held his breath as he waited for a reaction from her. How would she feel knowing that the hands that held her, the hands that touched her in the most intimate places, also took lives? Her response was unexpected. He allowed her to guide each of his fingers to her mouth. She brought his hands to her lips as if she were kissing the carnage away.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he whispered. “You’re safe with me.”

“I know.”

She woke to find that they’d switched positions in their sleep. Despite drifting off with him as the big spoon, they woke up with him as the little. This was a regular occurrence for them, one that neither of them minded. He was okay admitting that sometimes it was him that needed to be held. As he whimpered, she held him tighter and pressed her cheek into the space between his shoulder blades.

“Good morning,” he mumbled. His voice was rough, clouded with sleep.

“Good or bad dreams?” She asked quietly.

He didn’t respond and she untangled herself from him. He rolled over in time to see her pick up his shirt, the one she’d been wearing last night, and clothe herself. He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom. A few seconds later he heard water filling the tub. She stuck her head back into the room.

“Take off your clothes,” she told him before retreating behind the door.

He didn’t hesitate in obeying her. He shed his final layers of clothing and walking into the room. Upon entering he found the clawfoot tub nearly full. She sat on the edge, his shirt still on but the buttons were undone. She tilted her head toward the water, and he climbed in. She reached down and swirled the water around. She cupped water in her hands and let fall against his skin. Before long she was running her fingers through his hair as he washed his mission away.

“Join me,” he asked. Sleep no longer seeped into his tone; his voice now gravelly for a different reason.

She stood to remove her shirt and sleep hat before joining him. They just barely fit, the size of the tub leaving next to no space between them. Neither of them cared. When she settled on top of his thighs, he gave her a look.

“I know it’s pretty early. I understand if…”

She took his face in her hands and shushed him. “I don’t mind. I enjoy it too.”

He helped her acclimate to her new position. They moved as carefully as possible to keep water from sloshing over the side of the tub. Eventually, they both settled, with him resting inside of her. Their change in position allowed them to fit better. He waited a moment, allowing her to adjust to the feeling of him.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded. “You feel good. Are you okay?”

“More than okay. You feel amazing.”

He made sure to avoid her hair as he ran a loofah over her skin. For every part of her body he washed, he also left a trail of kisses. When the water grew cold, and he felt her shiver against him. He helped her off him before pulling the plug and wrapping her in a towel. She watched him tie his own towel around his waist before retreating to their bed as he called down for room service. They let him know their meal would be delivered in twenty minutes. When he hung up, he turned to see her laying on the bed. Twenty minutes was enough time. Besides, she would need the energy from the food once he was done with her.

He honestly believed their twelfth date was going to be their last. He accidentally ditched her. He was in America, just for the weekend, with surprise tickets to her favorite musical. Despite not particularly enjoying the genre, he’d do anything to put a smile on her face. He knew that Moneypenny wouldn’t have called if it wasn't serious. He knew that Moneypenny knew what was at stake. For the first time since he’d joined the organization, he was allowing himself a life outside of being an agent. But the life of an important diplomat took precedence in M’s eyes.

“I’ll call her for you,” Moneypenny assured.

When he finally came to her, a few weeks later, he was bruised and bloody. His next assignment brought him back to America. For a moment he was afraid that his secret was exposed. Why else would his enemy lead him to the same place that she was? The only thing that made sense was that someone discovered his one weakness and was going to use it against him. He moved faster, with a renewed sense of urgency. As soon as he completed his mission, he radioed to MI6 that he would be off the grid for an undetermined amount of time. M tried to protest but Q replied positively. He smiled, knowing that his friend would receive a stern lecture from their boss. He was grateful, nonetheless.

His knock against her door was heavy and frantic. When she didn’t immediately open, he knocked again. He didn’t care if he woke up her entire apartment complex. He needed to see her. Right when he was ready to bust down her door, she opened it. She stood, surprised, in her pyjamas. She only hesitated for a second before ushering him into her home. He hated that he was tracking blood onto her floor. She glanced in the hallway and, content with what she saw, she closed and locked the door. Without a single question, she led him to the bathroom. Luckily for both, his bleeding was superficial. He was more dirty and tired than injured. It didn’t take him long to clean up and he found himself resting in her bed. He didn’t know what to say, but luckily, she spoke first.

“Moneypenny let me know that you wouldn’t have stood me up if it wasn’t important.”

He nodded. He tried to speak but his throat hurt. She disappeared before returning with a mug of water.

“I also put the kettle on,” she told him as he took a tentative sip. He nodded and set the cup down.

“She was correct. I didn’t want to leave you.”

He hesitated but she waited, knowing he had more to say.

“I was worried someone found you, that you were in trouble.”

Although she was neither angry nor annoyed with him, her expression still softened. She crossed the room and climbed into the bed with him.

“I’m okay, James. I’m safe.”

She placed a light kiss against his temple. Before he could reply the kettle whistled, taking her away from him. When she returned, she held two mugs, one with tea and the other with cider. She handed him his mug before slowly sipping from hers. The two sat in silence, enjoying the warmth of their drinks and one another’s company before he spoke.

“I’d understand if you don't want to do this anymore. But I’m asking you to stay with me.”

She looked at him. Even though he only had her blankets to cover him, as his clothes were in her washer, she saw him at his most vulnerable now. She set her mug down and took his, before turning to him.

“Here I was afraid that you were slipping away from me,” she waited for a beat. She wanted to make sure that he heard her. That he understood. “You’ve got me, love, for as long as you’ll have me.”

The weight that was pressing onto him since he’d boarded his flight lifted. He shook his head. Worry etched on her face and he spoke quickly to dispel her sudden fear that this was it for them.

“You misunderstand. I am yours, for as long as you'll have _me_."

The sound of a knock at their hotel door put him on high alert.

“It’s just the food,” she reminded.

She looked thoroughly exhausted and loved. Standing, he pulled on his pants before opening the door to welcome their food. He tipped the serviceperson before wheeling in the cart of food. She’d gotten up and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Their flat sheet was loosely wrapped around her.

“I didn’t know how far they’d come into the room,” she said by way of explanation.

He nodded and wheeled the food right in front of her. Together they ate. Occasionally he fed her before she insisted, he eat more too. They only ate for a few more minutes before food was abandoned in favor of tasting one another. They spent their day just like that- eating, talking, and loving. Eventually, though, the sound of the room’s telephone interrupted them. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, but he simply kissed her before departing to answer. He kept his voice hushed, but she knew what he was saying and who was on the other end of the call.

“M needs you,” She managed.

He nodded. “But you’re more important.”

She smiled and he hated that it was sad.

“You love your job. I won’t ask you to give it up. I just miss you.”

He crossed the distance between them and took her face in his hands. He made sure that they  
held eye contact as he spoke.

“I love you more,” he told her.

Her voice hitched. They’d said it in their actions but never in words. After all this time they knew, but they’d never stated it allowed. Both were secretly afraid of jinxing their time together.

“I do,” he repeated. “I love you. I would leave it all for you, right now, if you asked me to.”

She placed her hands over his. She held them there for a moment before bringing his palm to her lips. She kissed his hands gently before looking back at him.

“Your job is a part of who you are. I love you so much I won’t ask you to stop.”

Neither could fight the tears that threatened to spill, so instead, he gently kissed her. She pulled him against him, and they fell into the bed again. Their time ended the opposite of how they began. While they’d come together quietly, just wanting to be near one another, now they were fervent. Neither voiced their fear, that this would be the last time they would be together. No doubt M had another dangerous mission for him. He was almost frantic in his pursuit to unravel their sheets from her body. He touched and kissed her as if she was the very thing that kept his heart beating. She knew time was running out, and yet she couldn’t help but want to take things slow.

“James…”

He loved the way she said his name.

“James, stay with me.”

He slowed his motions but didn’t dare separate himself from her.

“I’m yours,” she reminded.

He fought to catch his breath as a sense of peace washed over him. His home was in his arms, and she was asking him to stay. His fear dissipated because she’d reminded him of what he already knew. He’d always come back to her.


End file.
